


You are my Sunshine

by Redjay27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Flashbacks, Keith is slightly ooc, Langst, M/M, based off the song "You are my Sunshine", i'm sorry in advance, not really - Freeform, sue me, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redjay27/pseuds/Redjay27
Summary: Lance entered his dark apartment and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the thick wood of the door, the smile he wore all day falling from his face. Every day was the same for Lance and it had been that way for the past three years. In fact, tomorrow was the anniversary of that terrible day three years ago.Lance sighed and pushed himself off the door, heading farther into his apartment. He stopped momentarily by the couch and dropped his bag on it. His boss had been angry with him today because he hadn’t been able to focus long enough to get any actual work done. Lance didn’t blame him. He should’ve taken the day off anyway. He thought that after three years he would be able to handle it but he was wrong. How foolish of him.





	1. You are my Sunshine

Lance entered his dark apartment and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the thick wood of the door, the smile he wore all day falling from his face. Every day was the same for Lance and it had been that way for the past three years. In fact, tomorrow was the anniversary of that terrible day three years ago.

 

Lance sighed and pushed himself off the door, heading farther into his apartment. He stopped momentarily by the couch and dropped his bag on it. His boss had been angry with him today because he hadn’t been able to focus long enough to get any actual work done. Lance didn’t blame him. He should’ve taken the day off anyway. He thought that after three years he would be able to handle it but he was wrong. How foolish of him.

 

After kicking off his shoes, he padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He stared blankly at the mostly empty fridge, not really looking for something to eat. His eyes shifted over to the counter where he had dropped the invitation months ago and hadn’t touched it since. He should have moved it or thrown it away but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was a taunt to Lance. Showing him what could have been. What he was so close to having.

\-----

 

“Just go talk to him. I don’t see what the problem is.” Hunk said to Lance. He’d been trying to convince his friend for the last twenty minutes to go talk to the guy sitting alone on the other side of the bar.

 

“The problem is that he’s beautiful!” Lance said in exasperation, flinging his hands in the air dramatically. “He’s at least twelve times out of my league...maybe more! What if I make a fool of myself? What if he ignores me? Hunk, what if he laughs at me?!” Lance grabbed the front of Hunk’s shirt and was slightly shaking him in his frantic state.

 

Hunk grabbed Lance’s hands and pried them from his shirt. “Okay, first: I am absolutely sure you will make a fool of yourself. Second: No one could ever ignore you, Lance. You’re like a walking neon sign and third: I’d be more worried if he didn’t laugh at you. You’re a goof. Literally everyone laughs at you. Use that to your advantage.”

 

Lance thought for a moment about what Hunk had said. He was still unsure but Hunk’s pep talk had given him enough confidence to at least walk up to the stranger. “Fine. I’ll go talk to him, but be ready to run out of this place if things don’t go well.”

 

Hunk turned to the bar tender. “I think I’m going to need another beer...or two.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes but turned away from Hunk and made his way through the crowd towards probably the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. “I can do this.” Lance said quietly to himself. “Just need to bring out the ol’ Lance McClain charm.”

 

As he approached the man he noticed that he had an intense expression on his face, like he was deep in thought. To anyone else this might have been a sign to leave the man alone but Lance wasn’t a quitter. He ran a hand through his hair once before leaning on the bar next to the stranger and flashing him his most charming smile.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Lance made his voice low, trying to make himself sound more mature than he really was. The stranger blinked, his intense expression turning into one of surprise.

 

“Really? That’s the best you got?” The man said after a moment, turning his head slightly towards Lance.

 

Lance felt his heart sink. “...what?”

 

“I just watched you for like twenty minutes have the most obnoxious freak out and the best you can do is “can I buy you a drink”? I was hoping for something a little more entertaining.”

 

Lance was speechless for a moment, his mind not able to keep up with what this gorgeous stranger had just said. He stared blankly at the man, hoping that a hole would appear in the ground and swallow him up.

 

And then something clicked in Lance’s brain. He wanted entertainment? Lance could give him entertainment. Flashing the man what was supposed to be a charming smirk, Lance took a step back from the bar and fell to one knee. He placed one hand over his heart and the other behind his back. He gazed up at the stranger who had turned in their seat to face Lance.

 

“Beautiful Sir,” Lance started, his voice grotesquely animated and loud. “I know that I, a mere peasant in comparison, am not worthy of your time but it would so humble me if thou allowed me to buyest them a drink.”

 

Lance noticed a small blush start to form on the stranger’s face. Lance felt a swell of triumph in his chest but waited for the stranger’s reply. Finally the stranger chuckled and shook his head a little.

 

“With a performance like that how could I say no?”

 

Lance, not able to contain his excitement, hopped up from the ground with a goofy smile on his face. “Lance.” He said, extending his hand.

 

“Keith.” The stranger replied, grabbing Lance’s hand and shaking it.

 

“Oh my god even your name is beautiful…” Lance heard himself whisper and Keith gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Thanks…?”

 

Lance felt himself blush and looked away in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to actually say that out loud. This guy probably thought he was a weirdo.

 

“Hey, how about that drink?” He heard Keith say, pulling Lance from his thoughts.

 

“S-sure.” Lance stuttered, still a little frazzled.

 

It wasn’t the only time Lance would find himself completely blown away by Keith but it was the first.

 

\-----

 

Lance slammed the fridge closed and left the kitchen. He didn’t want to think about him. About Keith. Even after three years Lance felt the familiar throbbing start to grow in his chest. Why did it always have to hurt so much?

 

Lance found himself back in his living room. He still hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights. He flopped on the couch, kicking his bag to the floor. He laid an arm across his eyes, trying to block the memories that were flooding his mind.

 

He had first met Keith five years ago in that crappy college bar. If he had known what was going to happen he wouldn’t have approached Keith at all. But how could he have known? At the time, Lance thought he had found the person that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. It was like he was living in a dream.

 

\-----

 

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the best cook I’ve ever met?” Keith said one night after the two of them had finished dinner. Lance had invited him over and had made him one of his mom’s famous recipes.

 

“Once or twice.” Lance replied, flashing Keith a toothy smile. Keith stood up and walked around the table, sitting down on Lance’s lap. He cupped Lance’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against Lance’s.

 

“I love you so much.” Keith whispered, his breath caressing Lance’s face.

 

It wasn’t the first time Lance had heard Keith say it but he still felt his heart start to pick up speed in his chest.

 

“I love you too.” Lance said softly, wanting nothing more than to be closer to Keith. To hold him and never let him go.

 

Keith brushed his lips against Lance’s and he felt electricity coursing through his veins. Lance leaned forward and closed the gap between them, capturing Keith’s lips just as he had so many times before. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Keith was all he needed. Keith was all he was ever going to need.

When the two broke apart, smiles on both of their faces, Lance poked Keith’s sides.

 

“Get up. I’ve got an idea.”

 

Keith obeyed but gave him a curious look. “Please tell me this is a better idea than the aquarium trip.”

 

“Hey!” Lance said, standing and holding up his arms defensively. “How was I supposed to know that it was a snapping turtle?”

 

“It was labeled, Lance. There were literally signs everywhere.” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. They had had this conversation more than a few times.

 

“Shush. You weren’t there.”

 

“I was right next to you! I had to take you to the hospital!”

 

“Anyway!” Lance said, ignoring Keith. “This idea is way better. Follow me.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and led him from the small dining room of his apartment to the living room.

 

“Your living room?” Keith asked dully.

 

“Give me a minute.” Lance said, not looking at Keith. He walked over to the small coffee table that sat in between his couch and the tv. He grabbed one side of it and began pushing it towards the far wall of the room.

 

“Ah yes, of course. Interior decorating has always been my favorite date activity.” Keith said sarcastically.

 

Lance ignored him and turned towards his couch. He began pushing it towards another wall. When he finished he turned around to admire his work. What was just a few minutes ago a cramped living room was now a small but quaint dance floor.

 

With a satisfied nod, Lance looked at Keith. He held out his hand towards him, “Can I have this dance?”

 

“Dance?” Keith said with a raised eyebrow. “Lance, there’s no music.”

 

“Not yet.” Lance replied, still holding out his hand. “So…?”

 

Keith hesitated for only a moment before taking Lance’s hand. Lance pulled Keith towards him, putting his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith responded by snaking his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance could feel Keith’s warmth and couldn’t help but smile. Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulders and Lance slowly started to shift back and forth, turning them ever so slightly.

 

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…” Lance sang softly as he spun the two, his rich tenor voice the only sound in the apartment.

 

He felt Keith tighten his grip around Lance and his heart did a little flip. It was moments like this that Lance couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was. Keith deserved the world and Lance was determined to give it to him.

 

\-----

 

Lance, still laying on his couch, sang the words that he’d sung a million times since that awful day three years ago and he would sing a million more.

 

“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and I cried…”

 

Lance felt a familiar twist in his gut. He was used to it by now.

 

He should’ve known that happiness never lasts. Who did he think he was to demand so much from the universe? Keith was everything Lance had ever wanted wrapped up into one amazingly beautiful person. He made Lance feel complete.

 

But now he was gone and he took a part of Lance with him when he left. Sure, Lance still acted the goof around his friends and at work but Lance knew it wasn’t genuine. No, that part of Lance didn’t exist with him anymore.

 

“I’ll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you’ll regret it all someday...”

 

\-----

Lance opened his eyes to a bright morning. He could hear the noises of the city coming from below. He felt something shift in his bed and he looked over to see Keith still asleep next to him. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Keith with his guard down like this but Lance always found he couldn’t look away. His face was so soft and his hair framed his sleeping face in a way that caused Lance’s breath to catch.

 

So as not to wake Keith, Lance slowly turned on his side so he was facing Keith, scooting just a little closer to him. He rested his head on one arm and with the other he ran his fingers gently through Keith’s hair. He found himself humming a familiar tune that so perfectly described Lance’s feelings towards Keith.

 

Keith stirred but Lance didn’t stop humming. A small smile appeared on Keith’s face and he opened his eyes sleepily.

 

“Ya know,” Keith said tiredly. “That song is actually really sad.”

 

“I know.” Lance replied gently, still running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “But that’s why I only sing the happy parts.”

 

Lance continued humming and Keith closed his eyes again. “Sing to me.” Keith said softly, on the edge of sleep again.

 

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…” Lance sang, accompanied only by Keith’s soft breathing and the occasional car horn from the busy street below.

\-----

 

Lance shot up. He needed to get out of this apartment. It held too many painful memories. Lance knew that he should have moved out years ago but every time he tried he found himself unable to leave Keith behind.

 

Lance went to his bedroom and quickly changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket before leaving the apartment. Anywhere was better than there right now.

 

When he was out on the street he turned left and started walking towards the small park a few blocks from his apartment. It would be quiet there. Someplace Lance could be left alone.

 

The sun had started to set and a cold breeze was sweeping through the city. Lance pulled his jacket tighter around him and picked up his pace.

 

When he arrived at the park he didn’t hesitate to go to his favorite spot. It was a little pavilion on the edge of a pond in the middle of the park. Lance had spent numerous hours there hanging out with friends, studying, being with Keith…

 

It was also the first place Lance had met him...met Shiro.

 

\-----

 

“You don’t actually expect us to get any studying done, do you?” Lance asked Keith as the two headed to their usual spot at the park. They had planned to meet Hunk and Pidge there to study for their upcoming finals.

 

“Of course not.” Keith said with a laugh. “That’s why we’re going.”

The two were holding hands as they walked along the city streets. It was a warm day for april so Hunk had insisted that they “study” outside. No one had any real opposition to the idea so the group had agreed to meet.

 

“Pidge said they’re bringing a friend.” Lance said. “Some guy from their astrophysics class. Apparently, he’s pretty chill.”

 

Keith nodded. “Pidge told me.” Keith looked like he wanted to say something else but stayed silent.

 

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“It’s just...I’m not really good with new people. I’m not like you. I can’t just walk up to someone and introduce myself.” Keith said, a touch of worry in his voice. “What if he thinks I’m weird?”

 

“Then he would have accurately judged your personality.” Lance said without missing a beat.

 

Keith punched him lightly in the arm. “I’m being serious!”

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Lance said, chuckling. “In all seriousness, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. As you said, I am good with new people and we’re a team, right? If you can’t talk let me do the talking for you, okay? As for the weird part,” Lance stopped walking and Keith followed suit. Lance faced Keith and placed a kiss on his forehead. “The first time I laid eyes on you I knew that I had to talk to you because I couldn’t imagine a life where I didn’t know you. You are intoxicating, Keith. I have no doubt this guy is going to think you’re great.”

 

Keith gazed up at Lance, a light blush on his face. “I believe you. C’mon, we don’t want to be late.”

 

When the two arrived at the park the other’s, including Pidge’s friend, were already there.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Pidge said, standing up from their spot with an annoyed look on their face.

 

“Sorry,” Keith said. “This one took forever to get ready as usual.”

 

“Hey, clear skin isn’t a crime!” Lance said in his defense.

 

“It is when you keep us waiting, moron.” Pidge said. They sighed and sat back down. “Anyway, guys, this is Shiro. He’s the one I told you about.”

 

The man named Shiro was seated next to Pidge. He was older than the others in the group and had a warm presence about him.

 

“It’s nice to meet both of you.” He said, reaching out a hand towards Lance and Keith.

 

“Likewise.” Lance said, taking the man’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Lance and this is-”

 

“Keith. I’m Keith.” Keith said, cutting Lance off and shaking Shiro’s hand.

 

It wasn’t like Keith to cut Lance off like that but Lance just shrugged it off as nerves. Keith acted strange when he was nervous.

 

Lance really liked Shiro. He seemed to genuinely be a good guy. He was the type of guy that could easily make friends with anyone. He asked the group about their majors and classes and hobbies. Even Keith seemed to warm up to him.

 

But as the afternoon wore on, Lance started to feel uneasy about the new guy. Lance tried not to be the jealous type but when Keith would laugh wholeheartedly at something Shiro said, or when Keith would only talk to Shiro, making Lance have to repeat himself three times just to get Keith’s attention, or when Keith didn’t take his eyes off of Shiro, Lance couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about.

 

Lance tried to convince himself over and over again that everything was fine that afternoon, but when the group decided to pack up for the day, Lance was feeling a little neglected and more than a little concerned.

 

As the two walked back towards Lance’s apartment there seemed to be a distance between them that wasn’t there before. That was the first time Lance had felt an ache in his heart. It was a feeling that he would soon grow to be familiar with.

 

\-----

 

“You told me once, dear, you really loved me and no one could come between. But now you’ve left me to love another. You have shattered all of my dreams...”

 

Lance sang as he sat atop the picnic table under the pavilion. The night was still but Lance could hear the frogs and cicadas. Occasionally a ripple would disturb the pond, making the reflection of the surrounding trees shimmer and wave as if they were dancing along to his voice.

 

It had been a long time since Lance had cried over Keith but Lance felt hot tears on his cheeks tonight. He didn’t try to stop them. He didn’t see the point. No one was around anyway.

Lance, try as he might, couldn’t stop himself from remembering that day three years ago when his whole world was ripped from his hands.

 

\-----

 

“Lance, I’m leaving.”

 

Lance sat up from where he had been laying on the couch, his heart wrenching in a way he’d never felt before.

 

“What?” Was all he could manage to say in response.

 

Keith took a deep breath and locked eyes with Lance. “I’m leaving...and not coming back.”

 

Lance’s mind started to race and he found he couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening.

 

“...why?” Lance muttered, closing his eyes as if bracing himself for the answer.

 

“Lance,” Keith said softly before kneeling down in front of Lance. “This relationship hasn’t felt the same for awhile now and you know it. I know you do. Something’s missing and I don’t think we can find it again. I think…” Keith paused and Lance opened his eyes to look at Keith for the first time. “I think it’s time we both move on.”

 

Lance felt like his whole body had been set on fire and doused in a bucket of ice at the same time. He felt like screaming but he couldn’t. Keith didn’t deserve that.

 

“Is there anything I can say to make you stay?” Lance said quiety, not sure if Keith had even heard him.

 

“Oh, Lance.” Keith said and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t think any amount of words can save this.”

 

Lance felt his heart ripping in half.

 

“Please…” He begged. “Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

 

Keith didn’t say anything but brushed a stray tear away from Lance’s face. He gave Lance one more kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking out of Lance’s life.

 

\-----

 

Lance awoke to the sound of screaming children. He sat up, surprised to not be in his own bed. He was still on the picnic table by the pond. He must’ve fallen asleep there. He stretched a little, his back sore from the hard table.

 

Today was the day.

 

Today was Keith’s wedding day.

 

The invitation to Keith and Shiro’s wedding still sat on Lance’s counter, unanswered. Lance felt the familiar pain in his chest. Today was going to be the day Keith would officially be out of Lance’s reach.

 

“In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pangs. So won’t you come back and make me happy? I’ll forgive, dear, I’ll take all the blame…”

 

Lance let the notes drift out over the pond. He knew they were wishful thinking. Keith was starting the rest of his life today and Lance was stuck in the past. Nothing he could say or do was going to change that fact.

 

So Lance sat on the picnic table under the pavilion by the pond and waited. Waited for the love of his life to get married to another.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Because I do have some semblance of a soul, I have an alternate ending written for this fic and I'd be willing to post it as a second part to this if enough people are interested. Let me know! Any other feedback you are willing to give is greatly appreciated.  
> Also, if you have any questions or fic requests for Klance or you simply just want to scream at me about Voltron you can find me on tumblr @onlycrapbeyondthispoint  
> See ya next time!
> 
> ~Redjay


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more love than I had originally expected which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. So, here's that alternate ending. Personally, I like the the original ending better. I think it flows better and makes the piece extra emotional, but this ending isn't bad at all. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~Redjay

“In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pangs. So won’t you come back and make me happy? I’ll forgive, dear, I’ll take all the blame…”

 

Lance let the notes drift out over the pond. He knew they were wishful thinking. Keith was starting the rest of his life today and Lance was stuck in the past. Nothing he could say or do was going to change that fact.

 

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.”

 

Lance froze. That wasn’t his voice. He didn’t dare turn around, afraid that it was only his imagination. 

 

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away...” 

 

Lance had to know. He knew it would hurt but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t turn around. 

 

Slowly, Lance turned from where he was seated on the table and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Keith was standing right there. Why was Keith standing right there today of all days? He was just as beautiful as the last time Lance had seen him. 

 

“Keith?” Lance said just loud enough for Keith to hear him. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Keith was silent for a minute, not even looking at Lance but instead out at the pond. After what seemed like an eternity to Lance, Keith finally sighed, moving closer to Lance.

 

“I’m not sure.” He said, an odd tone in his voice. “It just felt like the place I needed to be right now. Mind if I sit down?” Lance nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak. 

 

Keith sat next to Lance on top of the picnic table but didn’t say anything else. The two sat in silence for awhile. Lance wasn’t sure if he should be happy or if the universe was justing setting him up to get kicked in the dirt again. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Keith but he didn’t know where to start. He also found that he was a little angry. Not at Keith in particular but just angry at the whole situation. 

 

When Lance finally did speak it wasn’t a question at all, “You’re getting married today.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied. “That I am.” 

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready or something like that?” Lance asked. “This is supposed to be the biggest day of your life.” There was a slight edge to Lance’s voice that Keith either didn’t catch or didn’t care about. 

 

“Probably.” Keith shrugged.

 

Lance had had enough. Three years of pent up feelings seemed to be spilling out of him. The dam had broke and Lance knew that there was no reining himself in now. 

 

“So what’s your game?” Lance said, standing up from where he was seated and taking a few steps away from Keith. 

 

“Game?” Keith asked, confused. 

 

“Yeah.” Lance almost yelled, openly glaring at Keith now. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in three years. Not since you walked out on me. You left me all alone and didn’t even bother asking if I was okay! The only thing I ever got from you was a wedding invitation! Was that supposed to be the cherry on top of the let’s-crush-Lance’s-heart-forever sundae? And now you show up on what is probably going to be the worst day of my life to do what? Gloat? See how pathetic I’ve become? Well congratulations, Keith! You did it! You’ve successfully broken my heart not once but twice!” Lance wasn’t sure when he had started yelling but by the end he couldn’t control himself. He turned away from Keith and faced the pond, not wanting to see how much he had probably hurt Keith. 

 

Lance expected anger back. He expected Keith to yell at him, to tell him how selfish he was, to tell him how he should’ve moved on years ago. He didn’t get any of that. Instead Keith’s voice was soft, softer than Lance had ever heard it before. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Lance…You’re right. I shouldn’t have come here. It was selfish of me to see you again after all this time but…”

 

Keith paused and Lance turned around to look at Keith’s face. He was looking back at Lance with tears in his eyes. Not once had Lance ever seen Keith cry. He’d always been the strong one out of the two. It had always been Keith comforting Lance. Always. What was Lance supposed to do with a crying Keith?

 

Keith swallowed hard and continued, “...but Shiro is cheating on me and I don’t know what to do…” 

 

And suddenly Lance found that the last three years didn’t matter. All the pain Lance had endured simply faded away along with his anger. He had wanted to give Keith the world and that hadn’t changed. He loved Keith with all his being and that hadn’t changed. He would do anything if it meant making Keith happy and that for sure hadn’t changed. 

 

Lance walked the short ways over to where Keith was still sitting on the table and wrapped his arms around him. Keith leaned into him, tears staining Lance’s shirt. Lance didn’t say anything. What could he say? He knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. He knew all of the pain Keith was feeling right now. So Lance just held him and waited for him to stop crying. 

 

When Keith finally seemed to cry himself out sometime later Lance asked him, “So what’re you going to do?”

 

Keith pulled away from Lance’s embrace with a sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well...are you still going to marry him?” Lance asked softly, not sure he really wanted to know the answer. 

 

“No. Yes…? I don’t know.” Keith said, looking like he might cry again. Lance sat down next to Keith, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened and we’ll go from there?” 

 

Keith nodded and said, “It started about eight months ago I think. Shiro wanted a big wedding because he had so many people he wanted to invite so we decided to get a wedding planner. Her name was Allura. She was really good at her job. Shiro and I would spend a lot of time going over things with her but...then things changed. Shiro started scheduling meetings with her and insisting that I didn’t come. He would tell me that he didn’t want me to worry about all the little details. But, Lance, you know me. I worried about the details. I noticed that every time Shiro would go to one of those meetings no planning would actually get done. I knew something was wrong but I ignored it. I thought that it was just my imagination, that maybe I was just being too paranoid.” Keith stopped to take a couple of deep breaths. “But I knew. Deep down I knew what was going on...and then last week Shrio left his phone sitting out on the table. I didn’t want to look. I shouldn’t have looked but I had to know. Lance, I wasn’t wrong...”

 

“Does Shrio know that you know?” Lance asked. Keith just shook his head. 

 

“What would I’ve said to him? As far as I know he’s still planning on getting married today.” Lance felt his heart seize up when he heard Keith say that.

 

“Do you?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

“I don’t want to.” Keith said after a moment. “But there are going to be so many people there who expect a wedding. What am I supposed to say to them? How can I disappoint all those people?” Keith was looking at Lance like he was his lifeline so Lance did the only thing he could think of. Lance stood up from the table and held out his hand to Keith.

 

“Run away with me.” 

 

“...what?” Keith said, looking at Lance’s hand.

 

“You don’t have to face all those people. You don’t have to see or talk to Shiro again if you don’t want to. Just run away with me.” This was it. Lance’s heart was beating a mile a minute, but he didn’t stop looking at Keith. Keith was his whole world. Lance had known that from the moment he had first seen him in that bar five years ago. If Keith rejected him Lance was just going to have to learn to live with it, but he knew he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. Lance wasn’t a quitter, after all. 

 

“Even after all this time?” Keith asked softly. 

 

“You are my sunshine.” Lance replied just as softly. 

 

A small smile touched Keith’s face before he reached out and took Lance’s hand. Lance couldn’t help but return the smile. Keith’s hand felt like fire in his own and he was determined to never let go. He wouldn’t lose him a second time. 

 

“C’mon.” Lance said. “Let’s go home.” 

 

Keith stood up and nodded. The two of them walked back to Lance’s apartment hand in hand. Lance wasn’t sure what tomorrow was going to hold but for today he had Keith and that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Any feedback you are willing to give is greatly appreciated as always. Any comment that is sent my way always has me smiling like some sort of goon.   
> See ya next time!
> 
> ~Redjay


End file.
